Becoming Official
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: What if after their first kiss in Original song, Kurt got sick? How long would it take before they would become boyfriends? Blaine may be an idiot, but at least he's Kurt's idiot. Sick!Kurt Season2!Klaine Early!Klaine
1. Acknowledging the feelings

Okay I have massive nostalgia for season 2 glee & I've been sick for a long time so I'm sorry I haven't been writing much this year or at all. I will get back to my other stories when I'm feeling better. I'm finally starting to feel better but still not 100%. I've lost weight and even been vomiting hence my absence thank you though messaging & finding out whether or not I was alive. I'm pretty good at entertaining myself even when miserable but I tend to think Kurt Hummel wouldn't cope as well.

...

Kurt and Blaine could become real boyfriends. But it seemed that the world was against him because this was the happiest Kurt has felt since...well since he had that tea party with his dad when he was a little boy.

The next weekand he was supposed to go out with Blaine. Like go out - out as in you know, on a date! Blaine didn't say it was a date but after their first kiss surely Kurt wasn't hallucinating this? So, of course he picks up some sort of bug and becomes ill Monday morning when he was really looking forward to seeing Blaine and doing more ...practising.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Burt called out as Kurt quickly stuffed his tissues into his pocket and put on a false smile "to school?" His voice betrayed him though damn it.

"I heard you vomiting last night kiddo till 3am. I don't expect you to go to school when you're that sick, get back to bed,"

Kurt with more energy would have thought of the fact he had a test or that Blaine would be waiting for him at Lima bean to get coffee but instead he found himself doing what his father requested. He was exhausted and didn't have the energy to argue despite really wanting to see his currently handsome friend but could be – boyfriend.

That was 6:30 in the morning. It wasn't till 8 when he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He knew his dad would be at work & Finn would be gone as he usually left at 7.

"H'lo?"

"Morning sleepyhead,"

"... _Blaine_?"

"Yes silly. I'm waiting for you at the Lima Bean but considering it sounds like you just woke up I'm guessing I'll meet you at school," Kurt was about to respond when Blaine added in less than a heartbeat "I've missed you,"

Kurt's stomach did a little dance and then that motion alone caused him to barf in the bucket his dad had next to his bed with a note to call if he needed him.

It's only been 2 days since Kurt's seen him. They haven't talked since their Friday make out and Blaine's request for them to go see a movie next weekand. Kurt kept debating whether or not it was too soon to be ringing Blaine or looking like he was desparate by messaging him on Facebook. What Kurt didn't know was Blaine was going through the same thing.

Kurt groaned and forgot he hasn't answered Blaine who sounded worried "Kurt?"

" _I'm not coming to …school today,"_ Kurt croaked out. Kurt was nauseas and soon after he found himself vomiting again. It was vile. Kurt pictured Blaine's face in his mind and a dreamy smile appeared after he cleaned his face with a warm wet cloth.

It was an injustice when things were finally looking up for Kurt Hummel. "I would hope not! I understand now why you weren't here on time. You know what Kurt can I call you back?"

" _Of course,"_

He could hear Wes in the background as Blaine answered in the background "Was that Kurt? Is he late, we can wait till he gets here, we have free periods"

Kurt really appreciated the fact that Blaine's friends cared enough to include him; whilst he didn't get along with them as much as the new directions, they did treat him like one of their own, and it was nice.

"Yeah he's not feeling well,"

" _Understatement of the year,"_ Kurt mumbled in response and then a pause. Blaine must have realised he forgot to turn it off as there was the sound of Blaine wrestling with his phone or so it sounded like it.

"Definitely no coffee for you," Blaine chuckled as he and Wes debated on what to do.

Blaine softly tells Kurt to go back to sleep, from that Kurt allows himself to close his eyes.

It isn't until a gentle hand brushes over his cheek that he wakes up startled to see Blaine in his room. He glances at the clock on his bedside table which reads 8:45am and back at the handsome boy near him "Blaine? How are you in here?"

Kurt sat up hardly believing Blaine Anderson in his school uniform was sitting in a chair next to his bed looking concerned for his wellbeing. I mean sure kissing someone was a big deal but he didn't expect Blaine's full attention. Blaine looked only a little hesitant as he went to brush a hair out of Kurt's eye but when Kurt just smiled slowly he continued as though that smile was encouragement enough. Blaine smiled back and it was the most beautiful sight for Kurt. Even when sick Kurt couldn't help feeling better with him close by.

"I asked your dad if he could let me in to check on you, don't worry I didn't break in, I'm aware of my boundaries,"

How does Blaine even know where his dad's work is? Why is Burt okay with this?

If Kurt had been more with it and asked he would have gotten the full details of how his pamphlets came about too.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine's face searched his and it wasn't uncomfortable having him there even though he hates people seeing him sick.

"Like hell," Kurt answered with a croaky sigh. Blaine laughed, and bent over to kiss his forehead "well you don't look like it,"

Kurt wanted to hug Blaine or snuggle against him, he looked so warm. Blaine saw his face screw up and his skin faded to a more paler than normal colour, hand going to his mouth. His friend handed him the bucket at once.

Kurt vomited and when he finished he groaned "I hate this, I really wanted to go to school today, so we could ...you know,"

"Practise more?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrow in mischief and Kurt slapped his arm but laughed despite himself which only ended in horrible coughing.

"I've been thinking about that too don't worry," Blaine looked far too pleased with himself. Kurt wanted to smack the smirk of his face...or kiss it away. "Actually I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Kurt fears Blaine can hear his heart beating out of his chest because he never would have expected this outcome a month ago.

"'Me neither," Kurt blushed and Blaine stared at him "you're adorable when you blush,"

Kurt's sure he turns even redder at that. Blaine's smile fades a bit and looks slightly annoyed. Kurt wonders if he's in a rush to get back to school.

"Kurt...I'm sorry it's taken me this long to make a move, I've been utterly clueless; the Warblers apparently have been suspicious for months, and David scolded me for not seeing how much you liked me,"

"They know about u...our kiss?" Kurt almost said us and if Blaine noticed it he didn't call him out on it.

Blaine looked worried "Is that okay? I mean I assumed it was but if you prefer I'd have kept it quiet I'm sorry and yeah they know about us...I didn't want to hide in Warblers rehearsal or have them be surprised seeing us make out one day at school. Also I want to be able to hold your hand, if you want that of course,"

Kurt shakes his head and clasps Blaine's hand in his.

"Of course I want that you goofball," Kurt lay back down when Blaine insisted he do so.

"I'm a what?" Blaine laughed "I've been called many things, mostly short nicknames but goofball is a new one,"

"I'm very creative,"

"Yes you are, in many ways,"

Blaine was surprised that he was allowed to cup the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheek "when you do get better Kurt I don't want you to worry about whether or not I want to kiss you because the answer will be yes...definitely,"

Kurt really wished he didn't taste like bile because he'd take up on that and he said so to Blaine. Blaine laughed "I'd still kiss you,"

Kurt shook his head "I don't want you to get sick,"

"I don't care, I want to kiss you,"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Fine, on one condition,"

Blaine leaned in getting ready to kiss Kurt "Yes?" when Kurt pushes him away lightly "I get to clean my teeth first,"

Blaine gave in throwing his hands up "Can I get the toothbrush for you?"

"I'm not an invalid,"

"Hey I want to take care of you, your stomach hurts right?"

"How did you.."

"Kurt, I may be an idiot not noticing your feelings but even an idiot can notice the hand holding your stomach,"

"Stop calling yourself an idiot and get my toothbrush then,"

Blaine jumps up from the bed after kissing Kurt's cheek he grabs the bucket "ill clean this for you too,"

"Blaine you got school!" Kurt calls out to the other boy's retreating back.

Blaine sing songs back to him "I have time!"

Kurt's heart swells.

Blaine returns with the bucket all cleaned, a freshly washed facecloth, and a cup of water and toothpaste. Kurt's just about to fall back to sleep again as he sets it besides him. Blaine's careful not to make loud noises as he places the objects on the bedside table. Kurt's barely awake but manages to mumble "We better get practising before I run out of energy,"

Blaine snorts and edges closer to Kurt willing to compromise. He presses a light kiss on Kurt's dimple and then presses a more firm kiss on Kurt's cheek before standing up looking at his wrist watch "Go back to sleep beautiful. I got to go to school you know what Mr jones is like when we arrive late for maths, we'll practise plenty when you get better,"

"You do know I don't actually mean practicing right?" Kurt utters half asleep trying to keep both eyes open at Blaine but failing.

Blaine grins at him "You'll be be making a lot of high notes when I uh attack that spot on your neck if that's what you mean?"

Kurt scolds at him "Get to class Anderson,"

Blaine laughs and Kurt loves it "can I check on you later? Or will you be upset if I see your bedhead which by the way looks very cute,"

Kurt's horrified and sits up at that hands found to his head "Oh no, you caught me off guard!"

"Relax! You look adorable,"

Kurt looks serious for a minute "You can come back if your willing to face my dad's shotgun,"

"He's not that scary, I mean I wouldn't want to get on his bad side for sure, but I think he likes me, I can be irresistibly charming,"

"Don't flatter yourself Blaine," Kurt yawns and scoops further under the blanket feeling light as a feather. Blaine kisses the tip of his forehead "Sweet dreams Kurt. I'll come see you after school,"

Blaine is gone again and just as Kurt is about to drift of he thinks...damn it

He forgot to ask Blaine if they were boyfriends or if their movie thing was a date...he'd ask him later. For now he knew that Blaine was his oblivious idiot...


	2. Asking permission

Blaine worries about Kurt the rest of his day at school. Kurt looked really pale and thinner than usual. His dad was more than happy for him to check up on Kurt as long as he agreed to keep Burt updated since he couldn't be there himself.

When he arrived at the Hummel's tyre and lube that morning before he saw Kurt he remembered Burt's look of surprise "You're not here to ask about whether or not Kurt has read his pamphlets about sex now are you? I swear if you are I'll kick you out of my shop," Blaine recognises the humour behind his tone however, and knows now where Kurt gets his wit from and chuckles thinking about the similarity "No sir, I'm here for a different matter,"

"You know about Kurt being sick don't you?" Burt looks him square in the eye and Blaine nods immediately. "Yeah. I was hoping you would lend me a spare key to the house or to let me in? I just want to make sure he's okay and I can get whatever he needs before I go to school,"

Burt told Blaine that Kurt has barely eaten that week and and he's really worried. He knows how much Kurt loves Blaine so he hopes Blaine could encourage his son to eat more and if that meant having the boy be in Kurt's room to do it, so be it. He was a little hesitant however as he's still confused about how they managed to come back from their fallen out previously when Kurt had mentioned something about Blaine being possibly gay or bi or whatever.

He still wonders about that and has to know what Blaine did to make things okay again, because that didn't set well with Burt. "What happened to you two anyway? How did you become friends after that fight you had not long ago - from what I remember Kurt wasn't to impressed by your sudden change of sexuality, he said something about you experimenting?"

 _Oh yeah the Rachel Berry fiasco_. Blaine grimaces as he remembers the fight. "First of all I apologise for my behaviour Mr Hummel, when we did start talking again Kurt told me how you weren't happy about me crashing in your house. I can only imagine the impression you have of me from that, and I'm not proud of it. If I could take it back I would; whilst I might seem all confident and put together I am still a teenager, and I do make mistakes. Drinking underage and that change of sexuality as you called it...was one of them. I almost lost Kurt as a result and I can tell you I do not want to go down that road again if it means I suffer consequences like that,"

"Still doesn't really explain how you two made up but I appreciate the apology. I'm glad you two are friends again," Burt nods his head while leaning against the car he'd been fixing and listening to him talk.

"Turns out Kurt and I can't last more than 3 days without talking to each other. Kurt came to talk to me on the same day I went to approach him about the topic and yeah we decided to call it a truce, we both said some things we weren't happy about and we both couldn't stand the idea of fighting one another,"

"Seems only fair," Burt nodded in approval "You know I don't like the way you confuse Kurt's head with whether or not you like him, it would do us both a favour if you set that straight; but you're a good friend to him. He's been happier since you've come around. I can see from the way you are willing to approach me you care about him. So I guess I wanted to thank you for that, and you're right; you're both still teenagers and you do make mistakes, but the thing I like about you so far is that your owning your mistakes. Kurt can be stubborn at most times, and I don't think I can say the same about my son,"

"I kind of like the fact Kurt is stubborn. It shows he's passionate about what he believes in...since we're on the topic of setting things straight," Burt turns to face Blaine wiping grease of his hands eyebrow raising in alarm.

Blaine gulps down the fear of rejection and smiles his best charming smile "I would like your permission to be his boyfriend? I can't promise I won't make mistakes, and I know I haven't been very clear with my intentions - I'm hoping to change that now. I want to be his boyfriend sir. I want to do everything I can possible to make sure there's a smile on his face everyday. I want to be there for him when he's having a crappy day or like today when he's sick. I have to ask him first but if he agrees I want to be sure your okay with it,"

"What era are you from?" Burt barks out a laugh surprising Blaine and he can't help but smile sheepishly. "I haven't met any teenager in today's time who would be willing to talk to a friend's dad about sex and then ask for a parents permission to date. Your something else and I think I can see why my son is so hung up on you. Listen Blaine - I couldn't stop Kurt dating whoever he wanted to date if I tried, he'll only rebel if I said no anyway, but if you do as you say you will, you'll remain in my good books, and I think we'll get along just fine,"

"So you're saying your okay with it?" Blaine gathers that's a yes but just to be sure. Burt rolls his eyes and pats Blaine's shoulder "Yes Blaine, you can date my son if that's what he wants; but if you hurt him..."

"You'll get your shotgun out?" Blaine finished for him having heard Kurt mention it before when he stayed over after that incident from Rachel's party and Burt nodded "your damn right I would,"

"Noted," Blaine agrees and then Burt reminds him to make sure Kurt eats.

"I'll do my best sir,"

"Get going I'm sure you want to get back to Westerville soon so you're going to want some time alone with Kurt, the spare key is in the 3rd potplant in a little black box"

"Thank you Mr Hummel,"

But then he forgot all about asking Kurt if he wanted to be his boyfriend because they kept talking about kissing that morning, and now he was distracted thinking about Kurt's health & wanting to kiss the boy senseless when he did get better, if he did get better. Kurt looked really sick.

He just managed to get back in time for his second free period in the morning to finish after seeing Kurt and his dad. Trent teased him about how hard he's falling for Kurt already but to be honest now that Blaine thinks about it, the feelings have always been there. He just hasn't had an idea of what to do with them. During blackbird he had a vision of himself kissing Kurt to put a smile back on that beautiful boys face, and then he just knew. He wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. He wanted to hide him away from anymore sadness and he remembered thinking there he was right in front of me this whole damn time you idiot.

Blaine debates how he will ask Kurt to be his boyfriend now he has permission from his dad during 3rd period, wondering if he should wait till the weekend when they go on their date, but can he really wait that long? Wes has to nudge his shoulder and gives him a side glance that says pay attention but there's a little grin there as he sees the determined look on his friends face. Wes and David were the first to know about his and Kurt's kiss at the Lima bean. Thankfully 3rd period started at 12:30. He had basically skipped lunch to stay at Kurt's longer. David had given him a lecture of how stupid he has been and he can feel David's state across the classroom.

A piece of paper is passed over to him on his right and he sees Thad writing down notes as though nothing happening which generally is a sign that he's the one behind the note.

 ** _Thinking about Hummel's tight jeans?_**

The teacher looks over at them as Thad gets kicked in the thighs and screeches "Ow _shit_ bugger!"

Blaine stares at his teacher innocently as he glares at the boys in front.

"Excuse me Thad language!"

Thad acts all apologetic "Sorry sir I just bumped my leg, sorry,"

The teacher asks hims a question about their topic & when Thad responds, their teacher nods in approval and his attention is back to the black board.

Thad shoots Blaine a look that says you'll pay for that, but Blaine secretly likes that he can talk about this kind of thing with his friends. He could only imagine the reaction he would have gotten at his old school if he asked them to serenade a guy at a gap store and then a couple weeks later realise that wasn't the guy he wanted to be boyfriends with

He writes back a reply quickly

 **Kurt's sick if you haven't noticed he isn't here today**

 ** _Oh I've noticed. I've also noticed how fast you were willing to drop by his house, are you sure your just friends?_**

Blaine smiles and thinks what the hell

They witnessed the gap attack after all

They deserve to know, it wouldn't take long for Wes and David to spread the news which is why he basically told Kurt they knew, but he figured he may as well tell them now.

 **I kissed him last Friday**

There was a loud noise which caused everybody's head to turn to Nick 3 chairs away from Blaine who was trying to disguise it is as a cough

Trent next to him who had too seen the note began patting his back acting the worried friend "You okay man, you need some water?"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom Nick?" Mr Jones sighed not happy about the interruptions that morning.

"If that's okay sir,"

Mr Jones just pointed to the door and began scribbling something else on the black board. On the way out Nick looked at Blaine mouthing something suspiciously that said _'about time_ ,'

Blaine grins to himself but acts all innocent as the teacher hands them a paper each to fill in the math questions. He then proceeds to call out names and looks with a frown when Kurt isn't there to say his name.

"Mr Hummel?" Heads turn towards Blaine. Some are surprised to see Kurt's seat is taken by Wes. "Where's Kurt?" The teacher addressed because it was odd of Kurt not to be present.

"He's sick today sir," Blaine answers immediately

"Would you be able to give him his homework then?"

"Sure thing sir," Blaine agreed and was given a second paper.

On the way to fourth period Blaine was immediately surrounded by the Warblers

"What do you mean you kissed him! Why are we only just hearing about this now"

"Yeah he's been pining over you for months and you only just act on it?" Thad pipes in. Trent bumps his shoulder

"Wait, did he kiss you back? Is that why he isn't here?'

Nick adds with a smirk

"Well that explains the I want to duet with Kurt, and only Kurt situation,"

Jeff laughs "To be fair Kurt has been less than enthusiastic lately, and we always try to let everyone feel included, so how was it? Did you use tongue?"

"Will you boys listen to yourselves? You sound like a bunch of gossiping girls and no Kurt really is sick, hence his absence and yes he did kiss back thank you Jeff,"

Blaine shook his head but then grinned wider "It was the best thing I've ever done in my life, let's just put it that way. Kurt is.."

"Adorable?"

"Gorgeous with the most beautiful eyes you ever seen ?"

"Oh! The best thing that ever happened to you?"

The boys walked in a group up the stairs to their classroom with Blaine in the middle who mumbled "I hate you guys,"

"Nah you love us,"

 _"Unfortunately that's true,"_

Nick pushes past David and leans an arm heavily on Blaine's shoulder, being short is a disadvantage sometimes as people tend to think you're an arm rest. Blaine personally was used to it but it did annoy him when he first met the boys.

"So are you guys officially dating now?"

Blaine sighs dramatically "I'm trying to work out whether or not to ask him to be my boyfriend when I go back today or wait for our date which would probably be the more sensible thing to do,"

There was a chorus of groans of frustration and Blaine looked stunned "What?"

"Don't you think Kurt's waited long enough?"

Blaine hadn't even thought of that and during 4th period he found himself staring at the clock desperately wanting to go back to Lima.

He sufficed by texting Kurt

How are you feeling?

His phone vibrated silently a minute later and he glanced the moment the opportunity arised

Kurt: Worried :(

Blaine: Oh? What's wrong?! :(

Kurt: I'm worried I won't be better by the time we go out to the movies. I was sick 7 times since you left. I hate it and I was really looking forward to going with you

Blaine grimaced wishing he could hug the other boy. He braced himself as he typed his response

Blaine: I'm sending you virtual warm hugs. We can have our date in your room

I have a pretty impressive musical collection which I think you'd appreciate

Kurt: So it is a date?

Blaine: Obviously I haven't been clear. Kurt Hummel, would you please go on a date with me?

Kurt: I thought you'd never ask Blaine Warbler

Blaine grinned massively and felt like jumping for joy.

"Mr Anderson would you be gracious enough to share with the class what's so amazing about your feet?"

A few giggles around the room and Blaine's head snaps up guiltily "Sorry Miss Driscoll,"

"Turn your phone off, put it away please, and don't let me catch you again,"

"Yes mam,"

Blaine Anderson was going to ask Kurt Hummel to be his boyfriend that Monday. He glanced at the clock.

Only another 2 and a half hours to go...

Not that Blaine was counting.

Now to think of a speech... or maybe he should by some chocolates...or maybe...some flowers...ooh

Roses?

They'e more for valentines day...but then again Kurt's never had roses...

What does one get someone whose sick?

Chicken soup!

That's it. He'll order a chicken soup for Kurt, buy vapo rub...tissue boxes..the latest vogue...

Watch out Kurt Hummel, you're about too get woo'd.


	3. When Harry Met Sally

Kurt manages to last the rest of the day without vomiting. Okay, so it probably helped that he slept most of the time after Blaine had left. He wakes up coughing hysterically and groaning. He hates the tickling feeling that's constantly in his throat. He hates the way his body feels all hot and feverish and he hates the fact he can't get comfortable even though he did have a good sleep.

It was 2:30pm by the time Burt came to check in on him and Kurt sat up noticing the bowl of chicken soup and slice of toast. After throwing up all his food, he was stunned at how hungry he actually was. He was surprised though that his dad knew what was appropriate for him to eat. Kurt was used to looking after his father, so maybe his father has taken notes on what Kurt does for him?

"Hey, how you feeling kid?" Burt asks as he walks up to his son half lying in his bed looking paler than usual.

" _Better…. thanks dad. I didn't know you knew how to cook soup_ ,"

His dad grunted a reply "I don't, since when have I ever cooked anything without your help?" He placed the tray of hot food on his lap before excusing himself to get something just outside the room.

Kurt was distracted by the thoughts of how his dad got the soup then when Burt came back holding a bunch of red and yellow roses already put in a vase and a Vogue magazine, holding a card with the tips of his fingers and attempting to read it over the bunch of flowers blocking his view from his other hand.

"In future you should let that secret admirer of yours know that things get delivered to the garage, because I don't think this card is for me – **_I'll see you soon beautiful. In the meantime enjo_** y. I mean it's very flattering, but I'm the wrong guy he should be trying to impress and definitely not on his team,"

Kurt groans hiding his face as Burt laughs "I'm only messing with you Kurt. I know it's from Blaine. He's even cheesier than you, and that's saying something,"

"Daaaad," Kurt croaked out but his dad laughed in response "Hey I like him. He clearly likes you if he's gone through all this trouble. Has he asked you yet?"

 _"Asked me what?"_ If Kurt was feeling more steady he might have noticed the panic look in his dad's face at the slip up.

Crap. Burt just waves his hand "NOTHING. I didn't say a thing! Can I put on a movie before I get back to work for you?"

Kurt's still confused and wonders if Blaine asked Burt if it's okay to date him. He throws the Vogue magazine near Kurt's left side which Kurt grabs happily.

Kurt gives him one look and Burt rolls his eyes. He picks up When harry met sally and Kurt grins. "How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've seen it 500 times this year?" Burt leaves him to his movie and Kurt is left in peace to enjoy his vogue magazine, soup and one of his favourite movies of all time.

He still laughs over the orgasm scene.

It isn't 2 minutes before Kurt is overwhelmed with emotions and needs to call Blaine to thank him for his gifts. Already he's feeling so much better. The soup soothes his throat a little so he feels confident to talk to his friend. He's surprised when Blaine picks up on first ring "I was just on my way out of Dalton," he informs Kurt and Kurt's glad as that means they won't get interrupted in the phone call

"I take it that you're either calling me because A) You just can't stand not talking to me as I'm irresistibly charming B) You miss me or C) You got your gifts

Kurt laughs which ends up not sounding like a laugh but a strangled one as his speaks his voice cracks " D) all of the above. Thank you Blaine, I'd say more but I think I'm losing my voice,"

Kurt holds the phone close to his ear as though that'll make him be able to feel the warmth radiating from the other boy's body.

"Well I need to talk to you, but that's fine if you can just nod yes or no when I see you'll be I'll be happy with that, but I can't stand this suspense any longer,"

Kurt's about to ask what it is when Blaine says "Hush, rest your voice. I'll see you soon,"

Kurt smiles and then Blaine says "Is that When Harry met Sally I hear?"

Kurt blushes thinking about their conversation in the past "Don't they get together in the end?"

…. " _Yes_?"

"Perfect! I'll join you. I've been meaning to watch the ending of that movie,"

" _I thought you've seen it before_ ," Kurt can't help it but question Blaine's taste in classics but Blaine chuckles "I have, but it isn't a movie that pops into mind quite obsessively as per se Moulin Rouge and I can feel your glare. I'm more than happy to watch it again - do not panic Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I'ma coming to watch it with you,"

"Okay," Blaine's talking away about what happened at school and Kurt smiles listening to him talk so enthusiastically. Most kids at McKinley dreaded his classes, but Blaine found them fascinating "Would you mind so much starting it again when I arrive?"

"Hmmm…"

",Hey Kurt?"

" _Mm_?"

"The Warblers give you their best, they hope you feel better soon,"

And they hope you agree to be my boyfriend because apparently they've been rooting for us since Teenage Dream…Blaine didn't add that part though.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbles because it hurts to say more.

"And Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"Make room on the bed because I'm coming up now"

"What?" Because Kurt thought he was driving? If he just left it would have taken a lot longer…

Kurt can hear footsteps and he panics about how his hair looks but Blaine is there, and everything is right in the world again. Blaine looks at him with a wide smile as he closes his phone indicating to Kurt they won't be needing those anymore.

Blaine looks so handsome in his school uniform.

"How did you…. _mmph_!"

Within a few strides across the room Blaine swoops down and steals a kiss taking Kurt's breath away.

It's amazing that even in illness he can feel the same warm fuzzy feeling he feels when he kissed Blaine.

Blaine only lets go when air is needed. "You're going to get si…" Kurt's interrupted by Blaine kissing him again.

"I don't care," Blaine breathes cupping Kurt's face as Kurt tries to push him away in protest of getting sick.

His lips are attacked again and then there's tongue and woah…

Kurt moans.

"Well _Hello_ ," Kurt sighs as Blaine is particularly in his lap now and if that wasn't the hottest sight Kurt has ever seen.

Blaine jumps from Kurt's lap standing back on his feet when there's a loud "OOOOH!"

Blaine's eyes widen in alarm as Kurt smirks from his position knowing what the noise was. "Ooooh!...YES….YES….Ooooh _YES_! YES!"

Blaine hides his face in embarrassment as Kurt giggles uncontrollably. Kurt then grabs Blaine's tie and pulls him towards him to kiss him again since Blaine's so determined he doesn't care if he gets sick. Kissing Blaine is like an addiction.

One that Kurt never wants to give up.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine pants out the words as they gasp for air. He looks worried as though he wasn't meant to say it quite like that and Kurt can't help but smile happily.

Kurt grins cheekily "What?" Blaine asks as his anxiety increases within minutes of waiting for Kurt's answer.

Kurt just pats the bed and glances at Blaine " _Watch the ending of When Harry Met Sally & you tell me if they get together,"_

"That's too long," Blaine whines and Kurt lays back comfortably "I really want to be your boyfriend. I was going to make it all romantic and everything but I can't …I can't wait anymore, I want this Kurt. I know I want this; I want to be your guy, and I'm pretty sure you do too, and if that kiss was any indication…"

Kurt can't deny that he wants that too but he's not letting up that easily. "I waited months and had to witness you kissing my former best friend Rachel Berry. You can wait a couple of hours Billy Crystal,"

"I guess that's fair," Blaine sighs and waits until Kurt's finishes his soup before he helps him place the soup away. As he places the tray on the table he looks at Kurt strangely and uncomfortably "What do you mean former best friend? Did you two have a fight? I mean I know I must have made things bad between you two when I was going through my phase…"

"I mean before I met you dufus," Kurt coughs, blows his nose on a tissue and takes a sip of water before adding "She's still one of my best friends but I can't say I feel as close to her as I do to you,"

Blaine nods in understanding. "Your my best friend too, well…hopefully more, and that's exactly what were about to find out unless there's an unresolved ending because then I won't talk to you for a month,"

"It won't come to that," Kurt insisted and Blaine nudged his nose with his own in an eskimo kiss "No I don't believe it will,"

He kicks his shoes of, grabs his phone and lay down next to Kurt on the bed. They read the Vogue magazine together because Kurt's torturing Blaine by insisting he wants to read it before he gets too tired. Blaine thinks he's punishing him for making him wait so long, but he enjoys their little bickering over outfits and models before turning on the movie.

When Kurt grabs for Blaine's hand to hold during the movie, Blaine already feels like he knows the answer. He smiles at Kurt – leans over and kisses his cheek.

There's a moment in the movie where Blaine scoops even further next to Kurt if possible as though he was cuddling him on his side. Was this what they meant by spooning? He felt like he was cocooned in Blaine's arms.

He found himself humming the songs in the movie and trying not to sniffle or cough too much from his fever so he can let Blaine not worry about him. Blaine always asks if he needs water, or tea and Kurt just shakes his head not wanting him to miss the movie.

It's not even more than halfway before he looks at Blaine and sees the other boy is enchanted by the movie as he is. He catches a look at the tears forming in Blaine's eyes as he listens to Harry's speech to Sally. At the end of the movie Blaine looks at Kurt with a knowing look and Kurt smiles at him as though understanding what Blaine's thinking.

Harry and Sally were meant to be together from the start.

"Kurt I'm home" Blaine leaps of Kurt's bed once again trying to look presentable as Kurt pauses the movie…feeling a wave of frustration. The confirmation of them being boyfriends was taking a lot longer than he anticipated.

Burt Hummel doesn't even hesitate as he acknowledges the boy in Kurt's room as though expecting him to be there "Hey Blaine you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love too Mr Hummel," Looking to Kurt as though to ensure this was okay. Kurt looks thrilled at the prospect so Blaine smiles encouragingly "If I'm not imposing that is," Burt nods and looks to the boys still holding their hands reluctant to let go.

"Hey it's the first time Kurt's ever had a boyfriend over for dinner, I think that causes for a celebration, how about Pizza?"

" _How about something healthy_?" Kurt chokes out and Blaine chuckles.

"I was just kidding geez. Carole's bringing home something that you'd be able to eat as well,"

When Burt leaves the room Blaine looks at Kurt "Since your dad has literally confirmed us being boyfriends does this mean I can update my Facebook status now or…"

Kurt shrugs and a little smile turns up at the edge of his mouth "Do I need to make you watch it again?"

"Hmmm maybe just the cafe scene...you know the one with the loud noises? I think i could learn alot from that,"


End file.
